


foxfires

by Tarredion



Series: Christmas gifts 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, December - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: “Boyfriend. Dan is my boyfriend.” he whispers. The words are sweet and lovely on his warm, crispy tongue, and his face breaks into a smile before he knows it.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Christmas gifts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579585
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	foxfires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Keelin!

**Aurora - Lindsey Stirling**

They’re way out in the snowclad countryside when Dan finally opens his palm enough for Phil to be able to clasp their hands together. 

He does, and the warmth simmers in his chest as well as tickles the very tips of his fingers. He likes the silence around them, having only Dan filling the empty space and clasping his heart in his hands.

White and glossy, the snowpack casts the space around the country road into a shimmer, bright as the stars on a dead night sky.

Phil listens in the silence to the echo of their crunching footsteps, and Dan’s softened breathing. It’s an indication he’s not scared anymore, and Phil’s glad the steam that rises from his pretty mouth isn’t freezing him to death, either.

There’s only the two of them around. The last sign of life they saw is now twenty minutes behind them, far away.

Without the pressure of judging eyes, both of them have a heavy weight lifted from their chests.

Phil studies Dan’s face silently. His cheeks are tinted pink, and he’s complaining under his breath in a soft voice of how numb they are. All Phil wants to do is squeeze them with his icy hands, make himself warm and feel his gorgeous skin and chubbiness too, but that won’t do no good in the cold.

Instead he gazes into his chocolate orbs, drowning in the honey circles that rim his pupils. They’re dark and sing songs and tales of distant lands, ones Phil doesn’t mind visiting each time he stares at his gorgeous, perfect  _ boyfriend. _

He repeats the word in his head, over and over. Only out here, and in his almost empty childhood home can he say it out loud. He almost forgets that, but looking upon Dan’s pretty pout and his adorable furry hat and the way his eyes glitter with reflections from the snow..

Taking in a cold breath, a deep one, Phil steadies his empty hand on his chest. 

He wants to get used to saying it- no, he  _ needs  _ to get used to saying it. And he will. Even if that only means he’ll say it in silent, private moments like these, when they’re all alone and away from any other people in this world.

“Boyfriend. Dan is my boyfriend.” he whispers. The words are sweet and lovely on his warm, crispy tongue, and his face breaks into a smile before he knows it.

Dan comes to a halt once the faded sound reaches his reddening, numb ears, and he turns to face him. His hand is still clasped in his but the toes of his boot digs into the iceclad gravel, a nervous habit of his.

“What are you saying?” he asks, sounding just a bit unsure, in only that way Dan can. It’s adorable, but it does hurt his heart a bit.

“You’re my boyfriend.” Phil says, louder this time. The grin lights up his whole face like a lantern, and he’s sure that Dan sees it too, for his eyes widen in surprise, and his lips are shaking as if he wants to mimic him, but is too frozen to be able to.

“You’re my boyfriend!”

That time Phil shouts it, an echo of explosive force flying like the wind over the hills. He throws himself into Dan’s arms, face burning and fireworks going off in his chest.

He feels that strong pair of arms wrap around him, too, and there are those wet, happy giggles in that miraculously wonderful voice he knows so well. Dan sounds  _ happy _ . They’re  _ happy _ .

Out in the darkening afternoon, under the grey clouds and falling snow, they can be happy.

Never wanting to let go, Phil simply spins them around as best he can while still being enveloped in the hug. It becomes more like shuffling on the spot, but it only makes Dan laugh more, and that’s always good. 

A matchstick strikes alight within him as Dan’s stomach shakes and rattles heartily against his, and it is with great power that he pulls himself from its grip.

The feeling of experiencing this is… magical.

It’s so unlike when they were in town just hours earlier, and they got weird looks and even a few bad words spat at them, just for letting their shoulders bump occasionally as they walked. They were both scared, then. Now they are not.

Dan’s eyes are bright and wild when Phil’s able to look into them again, his cheeks splitting to the very brim, the pink tint now mixed with a bright magenta blush. The heat has become a flame, wringing itself within his chest. He’s not sure  _ what  _ it is, just that he loves Dan so much right now that he could burst!

He decides he can shout it to the world, his world, even if that world is only standing right in front of him. The words rip themselves from his cold lips.

“I love you!”

Dan catches those cold lips in a heated kiss. 

Phil guides his own gloved hands up to gently grab his face as he melts into the movement of their lips, which is matched so perfectly even to the beat of their hearts that they’re two pieces of a puzzle, meant to slot right into one another.

It’s warm, a lit fireplace reflecting in a frosty window, or an untamed forest fire lighting up the dark landscape around it. Or Aurora Borealis, a fox fire, dancing across the dying skies, an explosion of heat and colour and starlight.

His boyfriend tastes of Christmas chocolate, spices, and musky smoke, and all the warmth exuding from his gently moving mouth is just oh so  _ Dan. _

_ Dan Dan Dan. _

Phil lets the name and the manifested presence of it consume him, lets it flow through every vein in his body, lets it release his tense and frozen muscles. The very second they let go, every part of him is giddy and loose, melting into a puddle on the ground. He clasps his arms around him once more, silently vowing to himself:  _ never let go _ .

That very gorgeous smile, those pristine teeth, glisten and shine upon him, brighter than the snow.

“I love you, too.”

Phil smiles back, tears pricking at his eyes. The small crystals dance in his vision, threatening to blur and fade this very precious moment. 

Taking one glove off, Dan guides his own hand to the corners of Phil’s creased eyes, wiping the sadness away. Mostly they’re just happy tears, though, so he lets the emotion flow into the light peck he places on Dan’s knuckles before he slides them back into the furry fabric.

“Let’s go home, yeh?”

“Yeah.” Dan responds, voice shaking and dripping with syrupy goodness. “Home.” 

Their smiles don’t fade, and as they walk away from the deep blue horizon, they don’t drop their hands either. They’re alone, they need that warmth. They’re together in the cold, bitter world, after all. 

They have only each other. And that is all they could ever need and want.

They are each other’s home.


End file.
